


Hunger for a Rainy Night

by for_t2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Cooking, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/F, Food, Idiots in Love, Quests, Rain, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: There's a time for fighting, and a time for eating, yet somehow for Shaw, the two always seem to coincide. Especially when Root is involved
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hunger for a Rainy Night

Shaw didn’t bother to try and swat away the raindrops anymore. Didn’t try to shift the weight of the sack over her shoulders. Didn’t even try to curse the idiot who sent her off on this stupid quest or herself for being even stupider and accepting it. All she did was drag one foot forward after the other, the soles of her disintegrating boots splashing in the mud.

“Fucking finally.”

She didn’t even stop when she got to the slight rise that marked the end of the path and the beginning of the wooden steps. She just kept going in a straight line, up the five steps, through the thin curtain of beads, right up to the counter.

“There.” The clump of the sack on the countertop might’ve been the sweetest sound Shaw had heard in weeks, and the wood of the bench might’ve been the softest seat she had ever felt. And, finally, after a moment, she let herself breathe. Let herself take in the smells mixing up and around from the stoves on the other side.

Shaw wasn’t one for feelings, but this was a good one.

“I’ve got your shit.” Especially when she was this close to being done with it. This close to tasting what she had been promised was the best-- 

“You’re alive?” The sole owner, sole cook, and sole server of the little hut popped her head out from a trapdoor (somehow, yet another trapdoor that Shaw didn’t recognise yet), eyes innocently wide.

Shaw had never rolled her eyes so hard. “Course I’m alive.” If Root (as the cook called herself under threat of food poising in organs you hadn’t even heard of) wasn’t such an annoyingly good cook, Shaw would probably have burned the hut to the ground already. In fact, she was considering anyways. Shaw does not like to be annoyed. “This better be worth it.” She pushed the sack closer.

Root said nothing. Peeked inside the bag. “Huh.”

“What’s wrong?” If there was something wrong, or worse, if Root decided that tonight was the night to be picky, Shaw would not rule out any of her assassination options. Even if some of them may be a little rusty (it had been a while since she had made the switch from state assassin to rogue demon hunter). But Shaw always does her job right. “Don’t tell me something’s wrong.”

“No, no.” Root shrugged vaguely. “It’s exactly what I ordered.” She pulled out a couple of the pieces of demon meat. “Aren’t you pretty?”

“You only go ‘huh’ when there’s something wrong.” Don’t ask Shaw how she was familiar with Root’s habits. “So what’s wrong?”

“Well, you know…” Root was stalling. And doing a terrible job of it. “It’s just that I didn’t entirely expect you to come back.”

“What?” That was not the answer Shaw was expecting, especially since she could see her favourite spices laid out already.

“Nobody’s ever captured one of these things yet. Not for a lack of trying.” Now that was a detail Root hadn’t mentioned. “Can you blame me?”

“You sent me after something you didn’t think I would catch.” Even by Root’s cryptic logic, this seemed a little out of the ordinary. And whenever she put on a look that innocent, something was up. Something that made Shaw’s hand drift towards her sword.

“Maybe.”

“Why?”

“Some demon species consider human meat a delicacy. I’d have made a killing.” Root smirked at her own stupid pun. “Besides, you know I just love to eat you up.”

Before Root could trace a single finger across her skin, Shaw had her sword to her throat. “How much did you pay it?”

“Oh, no.” Root’s pupils were entirely too dilated. Shaw could swear that she was even titling her neck up a little – just enough to get Shaw’s sword into just the right position. “I just hired someone else to pick up the pieces.”

Shaw was lost for words. It was, even by Root’s standards, an incredibly stupid plan. “You hired another hunter to go after a creature that you thought I couldn’t kill?” And, frankly, offensive.

Root winked at her (terribly). “The Dethlok Clan are famous for their persistence.”

“For their…” Shaw heard the creak from the floorboards before she felt the wind swishing towards her back. And the echo of the two blades bouncing off each other was definitely the sweetest sound Shaw had ever heard. A sound that she didn’t have much time to savour, of course, seeing as the second assassin’s sword swung right back towards her. And, maybe it she wasn’t fighting for her life, she might’ve had been able to enjoy being annoyed at Root’s attempts at humming while she flited around the kitchen.

And, somehow, when she found herself lying with her back to the ground, blood splattered all over the wooden wall panels, the sweat dripping off her mixing with the rain, the sound of a full bowl clinking against the counter managed to make her grin.

“Hungry?”

Shaw made sure to accidently spread some mud around as she tromped back in. “Starving.”


End file.
